Terranigma The story
by A.Thing.in a bag
Summary: I'm a newbie so help me God! Ark? Anyone!? A written story of Terranigma!


Disclaimer: I do not own Terranigma nor its character or anything related to. It belongs to Enix not me! Okay! Well enjoy anyway.  
  
Terranigma.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The outset.  
  
Rising crystal blue continued its steady cycle across the small village of Crysta passing Ark's window as he slept away with his dreams taunting through his head. Footsteps sounded as a body came beside his bed. "Ark? Ark! What's the matter? Wake up!" Ark awakens he turns his head slightly to the talking body to find his best friend and girlfriend Elle. "Are you all right? Ark. You looked liked you were having a nightmare". Ark's mouth opened to speak. "I've been having these strange dreams. Day in day out always the same dream". "Ark, I never expected for you would say such things. You should go outside. Crystal blue is in the air and it's very pretty they should get your mind off bad dreams". Elle disappeared out of his bedroom door, he sat up rubbed his eyes and got off the bed. Light shined into his window as he faced it, Crystal Blue drifted across his window like floating bubbles. What is Crystal blue? He thought to himself as they drifted in a continuous motion. He never gave much thought about things like that. Ark was a carefree boy still immature for his age; his hair untidy short sprouts of gold would make any man envy him, his eyes a wondrous brown to mark his mischievous ways, the one thing that he thought didn't suit him was his face he thought he looked too determined and that was nothing like he was. Finally snapping out of his daydream like state he realised it was way after breakfast. "Great no breakfast for me again" He said to himself as he walked out of his room. He continued to walk until he got to the only exit of the house where he thought he could drop by the Weaver's place and see Elle. He was about to make his way out as a voice called out him he turn to see a fellow neighbour of his. "Hey Ark the Elder wanted to see you a lecture or something?" He made his way to the Elder's room, for what seemed like an eternity, whenever he neared the Elder's room he felt something he always felt when he entered that room, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, it felt foreboding like. He decided to push it back into his mind and pushed the door open and entered the room. The Elder sat waiting patiently for him. "Ark come here" He walked slowly up him." I heard yesterday you ruined all the weavings at the weaver's place!" "Honest Granddad it was the chicken's fault well I did scare them in but." "Enough of your feeble excuses you shall visit the weavers and apologise immediately understand!!" He butted in. He sighed, "Okay Granddad". He stepped outside to see the Crystal Blue float across his face the day was beautiful, a trickling was heard from the small clear blue stream. Crystal Blue shone pleasantly against the sun's rays; to be honest he thought the day was perfect in everyway.  
  
I'd better get going to the weaver's place or the old man will be on fire when I get back.  
  
He made his way to his destination talking to a few of the villagers on the way.  
  
He stepped into the weaver's place to see a middle aged woman who obviously owned the place and to her right sat Elle not noticing him yet, she continued to weave. Elle was a great artisan in weaving. He walked up to the old woman; she hastily turned to him without a greeting. "Oh, it's you Ark, I hope your not here to cause mischief again, and if you are you can leave!" Ark tried to put on his most regretful face on and said: "What I did was wrong yesterday I'm.I'm sorry". You.you honestly apologised, well.just don't act like that again ok?" "Yes I promise". Knowing he didn't mean one bit he innocently walked out of the Weavers place. While staring at the vegetable gardens he heard a growling noise erupt from his stomach. Think I'll get something to eat at the old man's place. His trek back to the elder's place was pretty uneventful. Walking inside the old man's place he sees a few of his friends. The eldest boy called Lyle called out to ark. "Hey Ark! The Elder's gone out and we thought we'd find out what's inside the blue door but it won't budge, hey your strong, Ark you try". Being as mischievous as he is he'd thought he'd give it a go. "Alright sounds cool, move outta my way." "Alright you go Ark ." Lyle replied "Yeah, yeah whatever" Ark said with detached interest. He walks to the strange blue door hearing voices as he tries to push the door open. "Damn, it won't budge". Looking around the room Ark continues to find something he could use to open the door. Ark's eyes fix on the dull coloured vases. Yeah this'll work. He picks one vase up and throws it at the door. H.hey it cracked!? "Way to go Ark! Throw another pot!" He picks another and aims it at the door. It opened! A voice broke through the broken door. "Help me.get me out please" The group stood quietly not able to believe what they just heard. "Um Ark I think I've got a headache coming on I'm going" "Yeah me too, my stomach sort of hurts" said another. "Well you did open it Ark y.you deal with it" Lyle said as he turned and ran. Ark fearless of almost nothing just casually walks through the door. He walks down a few flights of stone stairs until he finds himself in a large stone room. "Help me.get me down from here". Following the voice he sees a box covered in light and runs up it. "Oww man that hurt!" The box threw him backwards roughly, and a voice came from within. "No the seal can only be broken with strength and a calm soul! Now! Soothe your soul. Calm down.Gently now.Touch this.Box." He did exactly what the voice told him. The box began to emit a glow, which, at first, was only slight then it lighted up the whole room. ".Whew that was sure cramped, I'm free!!" The box had disappeared to replace it a hovering pink bat thing with small wings appeared. "WH-what is this!? It spoke!" "Humph! You got something against me talking? Besides, what do you mean by 'it'? I have a proper name, you know. Yomi" "Sheesh! Something weird came out. That's why the Elder kept that box stored away". Yomi fluttered closer to him. "Nice guess. But you're wrong. The old fogy feared his people would enter the world inside this box. For the innocent folk here, the box's significance won't be clear". "Box? What happened to that box anyway?" Yomi pulled an annoyed face on at Ark. "Don't be so thick! You're holding it. Whoever breaks the seal gains the right to own it. From now own, you can go inside the box and out again. Here, let me give you personal tour inside it, come along." Quite suddenly he felt himself being dragged inside the box. Hmm not too shabby I say. Inside the small room looked cosy enough to live in as a home. Things were placed here and there which he could not recognise as anything he had ever seen. "Welcome to my home. This is the centre of the box let me show you a few things". Yomi showed everything to Ark including where items, armour and weapons were to be held. Why do I need this stuff? Ark thought to himself. "Whoa looks like you have company Ark, best to get outside". He suddenly found himself and Yomi outside of the box. Elle had come inside the room searching for Ark. "Ark what are you doing down here? W-what's that Ark?" Elle said referring to Yomi. "Humph some great reception I get". Yomi said with a definite hint of sarcasm. "I don't know but it appears to be harmless". Ark told her. Elle looked frightened of something. "Ark.I.I feel frightened I don't know what it is but.it scares me.Ark.don't leave.me." The room grew bright for a second. "Elle what's wrong I.I.can't see." The light was gone in a second. ".. Elle.W-what happened to you?" Elle stood cold frozen by ice. Ark faced Yomi. "Yomi what happened to her?" "Oh boo scary, the truth is that everyone in the village should be like that. What why are you giving me that look? Hey it's not my fault, well I'll help you as a favour for releasing me.Get out of this little cosy village and explore outside that's all I can tell you, See ya." Yomi disappeared in a flash. "Hey wait you, come back, you think you can get away from me?" Ark said as he ran after him. Ark went back to the place where Elle stood and looked at her cold motionless face. The old man he should know what to do he's real wise. Ark walked back to top floor of the Elder's place he began his search for the Elder in the Elder's usual room. Then he tried the other rooms he was not there either.  
  
Man! How far can an old man go? When he had given up hope in the Elder's house he went to exit of the house and there he was standing at the doorframe looking real angry. Oh man! I'm in for it now the old man is looking mighty angry.  
  
Ark stepped towards the Elder with caution. "You enormous fool, do you realise what you have done? I feared this would have happened if the box were opened, I told you specifically not to open the blue door I'm just hoping you're willing to save them". "Of course Granddad I want to save her please tell me what to do" "The gate is open, Outside of this house leave the village, five towers await you. Do you have the courage to succeed?" With that the Elder went to his room. What on earth was he talking about? A gate, what gate? And five Towers?' Ark stood and pondered what the Elder had been talking about until he realised what the Elder had meant by 'Saving them' that, Elle was not the only one who had been frozen, beside him his other 'kid brothers' that were frozen in place. What was usually a loud, lively dwelling was now silent, no voices could be heard no laughter just complete silence. Not even Jessica the maid who cooked the meals had anything bad to lecture Ark about. Well that's one good thing.Ark heeding the Elder's advice left the house. "W-what? What's that? A gate? So this is what Gramps was talking about. Outside huh? Heh! I'm getting excited here I'll go anywhere." In front him was a giant gate that led to the outside world. It was the strangest thing Ark had ever seen; Ark began to examine this 'gate' first he felt the gates textures it was soft and smooth, its colour was grey and shiny almost metallic. The Elder before had told him that long ago humans were capable of making things called 'Metals' which they used to make useful things. Ark was definitely sure that this gate was made of 'Metal'. Ark deciding to finish his examination of the gate and in stead uses it to walk into the unknown outside world.  
  
The beginning of chap 1 tell me if ya like it! 


End file.
